Look to the Past to Predict the Future
by Raziel Kouzuki
Summary: It started with a normal feildtrip...then this. I don't know how or why, but does that really matter? My name is Lenne, well it is in this place anyways...Listen to my story...this may be our last chance.
1. Fieldtrip!

~~~~Dream~~~~

I look around the unfamiliar room in confusion. I am standing in a room full of furniture covered in white sheets. Starting towards the door I try to leave the room, only to suddenly change course, against my will, and head towards the window. Watching in horror and fascination as the moon turns crimson, as if dipped in fresh blood. I turn around to leave the room and go downstairs, for reasons I do not know, but stop as I pass an antique mirror. Staring I gasp, in the reflection stood a woman with unruly flowing silver hair and luminous sapphire eyes, and bangs of an equally blue color . "Thou art I, and I am thou. Thou shalt have our blessing, when the courage to face ones self has been made manifest..." she whispers as her hand reaches out to me.

_~~~~Dream End~~~~_

Starting awake as my annoyingly loud alarm rang out, I hiss in annoyance. "Hn.." I grunt as I try to smash the offending object, only to miss and fall off of my bed.

THUMP!

"Dang it...now I have to get up..." I mumble struggling into my uniform. It was snow white with a black border, with a skirt barely reaching mid thigh. I stumble down the stairs in the direction my nose said food is in.

"Mornin'." I slur, stealing a piece of toast off Deia's plate. "Good morning, and get your own!" she snaps as she playfully swats at my hand.

"Oh, did you pack for the fieldtrip?" I freeze. "What fieldtrip? When is it?" I ask, my voice muffled as I rummage through the fridge to find a coke.

She looks up from her breakfast. "The fieldtrip to the Sunset shrine to pray for a good new year. Today. Our class are staying in a nearby hotel for a week."

I choke on my soda. "Today?" I make a mad dash for the stairs. '_How could I forget?_' I screech mentally while running a hand through unruly platinum blonde tresses. I start throwing random clothes into my backpack, whatever my fingertips touch is thrown haphazardly into the bag.

"Ready!" I yell running down the stairs with my sturdy black backpack in tow. Deia sits next to her snow white husky 'Bella Muerte'* in the living room watching Naruto and drinking her coffee. Her blonde bangs shining in the light from the window, with her black hair standing out in comparison. "Jacket?" "Check!" "Snow boots?" "Check!" "Bathroom stuff?" "Uhhhh...check!"Passport?" "Nani? Ano~...yosh! I mean check!" I tell her loudly as I riffle through the bag, her heterochromatic eyes shining with amusement. "Yukiko*?"

"Ack! I forgot Yuki-kun!" I yell as I run up the stairs to retrieve the faithful hound. "How could I forget you?" I coo as I pick up the small white puppy. "Let's go!" I cheer as Yukiko yips in excitement, his molten amber eyes shining. "Check~!" I sing as I run back down the stairs.

"Okay! Then lets go." Deia states as she walks down the driveway. "Where's Serena?"

"She left early." I glance at her. "Why didn't you go with her?" Deia chuckles. "It was my turn to stay behind and remind you about the fieldtrip, since Serena did it last time." Sighing I went into my mental emo corner. "Oh..."

Yuki-kun runs towards my motorcycle excitedly. "Yosh~!" I sing with renewed vigor as I follow.

"You are NOT going on that. I need a ride too, and Bella-kun won't fit on it with both of us." Deia dead pans as I pout.

"Fine..." I sigh as I walk over to my brother's Volvo. Deia pales. "Are you sure It's okay with Ryouji if we take his Volvo? He calls that thing his baby, and last time you even tried to touch it he brought out the shotgun..." Deia stops, looking at me uncertainly.

"Keh, of course it's okay! I asked him if I could last week!" Okay, that is a lie, but what Deia doesn't know can't hurt her. My thoughts confirm this as I buckle my seat belt. "Now! Onward!" I shout pulling out of the driveway and skidding around a sharp left turn towards the airport.

The trip to the airport, which would have taken any other person an hour, took me ten minutes. People say driving like a maniac is bad, but I just don't see why they could ever think that. It saves time. Not to mention it is Sasuke approved, which makes everything better!

Deia sighs with relief as we pull into the airport parking lot and let go of Bella, who she had been clinging to as if her life depended on it. "Rikku, I need to tell you something very important, that no one has probably ever told you before this."

I look up from Yuki, who I had been petting, "And what, pray tell, may that be?" Curiosity dancing in sapphire orbs as I wait for her answer. "You are a crazy bishie who never should have been able to come within fifty yards of a drivers' license." She hisses, breath still slightly uneven.

"License? What license?" Deia whirls around from smoothing her skirt to face me with a look of horror on her delicate features, her blond bangs a stark contrast against her ebony hair. Her multi colored eyes wide. "You. Don't. Have. A. License?" Her shriek loud enough to shatter eardrums.

"Just kidding! Just kidding!" I yell waving my arms frantically. Well, actually I wasn't kidding, but she doesn't need to know that. I like my face, and I very much want to keep it.

"We're gonna miss our plane if we don't hurry, plus we have to find Serena! So let's get going." Changing the subject quickly as I grab my backpack. Deia's eyes narrow, but she follows none the less.

We look around in awe as we enter the airport. The building is six stories tall with glass walls, and multiple food stands scattered about. The east wall covered in flat screen TV's, some showing the news, others with flight times scrolling across the screen.

We stroll through the spacious building in search of Serena. "There she is!" Deia yells above the din of the crowd. I look up in time to spot a familiar head of silver just as the crowd moved to block it again.

I jump onto the nearest tall persons back, pulling Deia up with me. The burly man looks up, startled. "Sorry!" Deia squeaks an apology as I scan the crowd for any sign of Serena.

"Follow that girl!" I yell pointing in the direction the silver and purple haired teenager had resurfaced. The man glances in that direction before shrugging and doing as I ask, the crowd parting in fear of being crushed.

I jump off as we reach a less populated area. "Thanks pops!" I call over my shoulder, running after Serena's retreating figure. "Thank you, sir!" Deia mumbles politely before hurrying after me.

"SEEEEERRRRREEEEEENNNNNAAAAAAA!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Serena turns around with a pained look in her eyes. I turn noticing Deia on her knees with her hands over her ears. I chuckle nervously. "Gomen..."

They both scowl. "The Tokyo flight leaves in ten minutes, all passengers report to gate C2. I repeat, the flight for Tokyo leaves in ten minutes all passengers please go to gate C2."

We giggle. "C2." We run towards the gate, which was on the fourth floor, giggling about the Code Geass character, with Bella and Yuki hot on our heels.

"Nice shirt." I comment looking at Serena's 'Naruto Shippuden' shirt, which was under her uniform jacket, for the first time. On the front Naruto and Sakura are facing forward, with Sai standing a ways behind them. Naruto standing back-to-back with Sasuke. I can barely make out the other members of Team Hebi/Taka standing apart from him, their forms blurry.

On the back is Sasuke and Team Taka. Suigetsu on Sasuke's right and Karin to his left, with Juugo standing behind Sasuke. The forms of the team seven members blurred in the background.

"Thanks!" Serena grins, as we make our way to our seats on the plane. Her and Deia taking in their surroundings. "Ne, Rikku? How did we get first class seats?" Deia tugged on my sleeve. "I blackmailed Ashley and her skank crew into trading tickets~!" I say in a sing song tone.

Deia sweatdrops and looks back at the before mentioned girls. "What kind of blackmail did you have on them?" She asks overtaken by curiosity. I pull out a thick manilla folder. "Would you like alphabetical or chronological order?" My overly sweet voice disguising my true intentions, but only to people who don't know me.

Deia looks thoughtful. "Chronological." She nods. Grinning, I open the folder. "I thought so."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had dozed off a half and hour before. I look over at Serena who is peacefully watching Naruto on her laptop. She has in her headphones, so I decide not to bother her. Getting bored, I turn to listen as Deia chats merrily with the teen boy she has been seated next to. "So you'll be a woman soon," He smiles charmingly. "How long until you can use your womanhood?" I hiss as Deia's eyes narrow into slits and color rose to her cheeks.

"Go anywhere near her womanhood, and you'll be looking for your manhood at the bottom of the ocean." I snarl viciously without turning around. I hear the boy gasp quietly and stutter. Turning to give Deia her zoon I use this chance to glare at the boy. After that I hear silence from the seat behind me. I grin maliciously. I love being me.

A/N: This was a looooooong chapter. Four pages! I put spaces so it would be easier and you would not lose your place. This is my "welcome back from band camp fanfic!" for Deia-chan~!

Yukiko means 'snow child' in Japanese

Bella Muerte 'Beautiful death' in Spanish


	2. Enter Higurashi Shrine

/N: I do not own anything except for the OCs, so please don't sue me. All credit for Inuyasha goes to its creators.  
_

I stretched as we exited the plane. "Okay, where did they put Onii-san's car." I thought aloud as my eyes flitted across the runway. Sighing I turn around. "I guess we are going to have to go look for it." I told Deia and Serena grabbing their hands and dragging them away.

_31 minutes later_

"We are never gonna find that damn car." Sighing, I look at the others. "Let's just call a cab." My sapphire orbs sparkled at Rena's words of advice. "Saah~! Why didn't I think of that?"

Pouting, I look accusingly at Rena while Deia calls the cab. Looking down my eyes land on something shiny, my watch. "Holy shit! We're gonna be late!"

Dei hung up the phone as we all start sprinting to the place we told the cabbie we were waiting. The airport being only a couple of minutes away from main street the cab got there quickly.

We all pile into the back after quickly and messily throwing our luggage into the trunk. "To the Higurashi shrine!" Getting that we are in a hurry, the cabbie drove quickly. Cutting corners and speeding.

He drove fast, but I am faster. If I was driving we would already be there. Stupid airport...losing Ryouji's car. I don't even want to think of what he is going to do to me when we get back home.

The thought alone is enough to make me shudder. So lost in my horrifying thoughts of torture and death, I do not notice that the cab stopped until Deia starts shaking me.

"Aren't you the one in a hurry, Rikku?" Scowling at her I grab my backpack and run up the stairs, leaving Deia and Rena behind. So what if I zone out? She doesn't have to call me out on it. It's not like I do it on purpose.

Reaching the top ten minutes later I am left panting for air. Maybe running wasn't such a good idea. Deia and Rena walk past me calmly while I continue to greedily gulp down air.

The first thing on myto do list is to first a glass of water. Standing to run after the others I gasp and stumble as the world seems to tilt beneath my boot clad feet.

There goes good old anemia kicking in. After sitting stock still for a moment to catch my breath, I stand and scan the crowd for my adopted sisters. Deia, Ryouji, and I had been taken in by Rena's parents about six years ago.

Even though we aren't really related by blood, we like to think we are. None of us really look anything alike. Ryouji with his obsidian black hair and forest green eyes.

Deia's long black hair and honey blonde bangs paired with her heterochromatic eyes. One a bright sky blue, the other a deep emerald green.

Rikku, myself, with platinum blond hair, and sapphire eyes. And last but not least, Rena. Her hair so blond it looked almost silver. Purple dyed bangs and brown eyes with a deep, almost red, tint.

It is easy to see we are not related. Even with appearances that would stand out on normal occasions I still don't see any sign of them. Sighing, I walk in a random direction.

If I stay in one place I will never find them. Deia has the directional sense of a five year old, and Rena will no doubt stick with her. Lost in thought I almost don't see the old man in priest garbs standing in front of me.

Almost. His screeching slammed me back into reality. "Demon! Begone foul demon! Back to where you belong!" I nearly jumped out of my skin, who is this old bat talking to?

As soon as our eyes met, I knew. He is talking to me. He thinks I am a demon? He must be off his rocker. His yelling slowly gaining volume, I did the thing most logical people would do. Run.

He follows, throwing salt and paper tags that I assume are sutras at my retreating back. I feel about as welcome as a dose of badly flavored medicine. Why am I running? _Because you are afraid_. Afraid? Of what? _The truth. __**Your**__ truth._ My truth...?

Skidding to a halt in front of a storage shed, I look around. The man is still chasing me, and I am cornered. My resolve shining through I slam open the door of the shed and close it behind me quickly.

Looking around the shed I sigh. I can't see a thing in here. Taking careful steps forward I slowly make my way to the back of the shed, looking for a place to hide.

In the darkness, I fail to notice the symbol written on the floor where my foot is about to land. A blue symbol. A spade to be exact. Walking forward, I step on the symbol.

Wincing, as a deafening crack echos in the shed I hold back a scream. The floor had collapsed. I had walked forward on to a rotten floor board and fallen through.

A flash of light blinded me for a moment. Reopening my abused eyes, I look around in wonder and fear. I am falling. Falling through a tunnel of bright shining stars. Stars of every shape and color.

I feel warm here, welcome, but something feels wrong. I should not be here. My eyes followed movement to my left. Looking up, I blink in surprise. Deia and Rena. Had they fallen in the hole to?

The thought is cut short as the tunnel disappears and I am falling. More like hurtling towards the ground. Alone. Deia and Serena no where to be seen. How did I get up here? I want to scream but my throat constricts painfully at the thought.

The wind dancing around me, pulling painfully at my clothes and hair. How long have I been falling? I want to check, but I can't.

I close my eyes and hope I die a painless death. Scoffing at the thought, I am only seventeen years old and I am going to die. How screwed up. Someone up there must have it out for me.

Now all I have to do is find out who and kick their ass to high hell. Closing my eyes, I allow myself to forget. To forget everything. Time, space, where I am, who I am, my friends, life, death...everything.


	3. Bitter Sweet

Quelling my fear for the time being I allow myself to open my eyes to see how close I am to the ever nearing ground. The end is not far now. I estimate only about five minutes until I hit the unforgiving ground.

Aren't you are supposed to have flashbacks before you die? Scowling, I decide to make my own. When I die I at least want to be happy when it happens.

Opening myself to the past I smile softly. The scent of fresh cut grass, cookies, and mothers perfume invading my nose.

_Deia dancing past me her obsidian and blonde hair shining and blowing around her small frame as we dance around in the sun happily. She turns flashing me a warm smile, love and friendship wrapped up with a secret promise radiating from that one smile._

_Ryouji yelling at me to give him back his cell phone. His onyx hair a mess from a mix of the wind whipping it around and me throwing stuff at him in a feeble attempt to slow him down. Forest green eyes shining with anger, but also a hint of affection. Hiding just beneath the surface._

_Rena and me sitting quietly in her room drawing new pictures to put on her wall. Her blonde hair turning white in the sunlight from her window, bangs an almost iridescent purple. Laughing and goofing off. Her warm eyes shining with good humor. Her hands moving carefully and precisely across the page in a practiced way. Smiling unconsciously to herself. _

_The first day me and Deia met at the orphanage when I stopped the older kids from bulling her, days spent playing together without a worry in the world. The day we were adopted together, and went to live with Rena in Japan._

_The first day I met Rena, eating cookies together. Her showing us around the house and our new school. Drawing in the backyard, playing DDR in the living room. Hanging out at Wacdonald's after school._

_Ryouji's adoption, meeting the older bot for the first time. Drawing on his face when he slept, playing video games, him sticking up for us when older kids messed with us. His first girlfriend, prom, being voted for prom king, the day he got his license, his first car. _

_All of us fighting over the last waffle during breakfast, racing to get to use the bathroom first in the morning, stealing the remote, playing on the tire swing in the back yard, nerf gun wars._

No...I don't want to leave yet. It's not over. I won't let it end like this. I want to see them again, smile with them. Joke around like we always do.

Steeling my resolve, I look back at the ground. Blonde hair lashing around me, sapphire eyes filled with anger. I don't want to die.

As I come crashing through the tree tops I quickly reach for the nearest branch, wincing as the bark cut my hands. I couldn't get a good hold on the branch.

Not ready to give up I continue reaching for anything that is close enough. Scratches accumulate on my skin, twigs and leaves getting caught in my hair.

_I am Tsukiko Rikku, and I refuse to die dammit! _Growling I latch on to a thick branch, not letting go even though the cuts on my hands are stinging and my arms on fire from the effort to support my full body weight.

I tremble with exhaustion, my arms screaming in protest as I try to pull myself up. Swinging my leg over the branch I pull myself up, and wrap my legs around the branch holding on for dear life.

If I fall now that I have already made it onto this branch then all of the pain I went through to get on here would be in vain, because if I fall now I will surely die.

Giving in to my tired body I close my eyes. I will only sleep for a minute. Then I will wake myself up and try to climb down. Yeah, only for a minute.

The noon sun warming my body I allow myself to give in to the seductive pull of sleep


	4. What goes bump in the night

A/N: Ugh. Short chapter. Sorry, I am practically failing math so I am trying to bring my grade up. Which means I have to do **shudders** homework. **wrinkles nose** ewwww...stupid math teacher...I will update again real soon!

I bolted upright and look around in a blind panic. Slowly looking around I try to calm myself down. To convince myself nothing was out there, but I knew it was a lie.

I curse quietly. It was night. I had slept far longer than what I had intended. Worse, is that something found my hiding place while I was unconscious. It is down there, waiting silently, for me to let my guard down.

Running a hand through blonde tresses in agitation, I lean over trying to get a good look at the ground. Maybe being in the woods is making me paranoid. Blinking, the full scale of the situation suddenly hit me.

I have no idea where I am.

It is dark. I am cold and hungry.

There is something out there in the blacker than black shadows, waiting for me.

Earlier I had been so busy trying not to die that I had not thought about the position I am in. Now that I have slept, problems and fears seem to flood into my mind.

Where are the others? Where am I?

Are they okay? How do I get out of this tree?

I am torn between worrying about my adopted family and myself. After a few moments survival won though. I slowly try to work my way down the tree, going from branch to branch.

Reaching the last branch I sigh in relief, I didn't fall. As if hearing my thoughts the branch I am resting on bends under my weight and snaps.

A strangled groan of pain flys past bloodied lips. I close my mouth quickly, tasting my own blood. Growling mentally at my stupidity, I struggle to stand.

Quickly falling back down. What is going on? Why can't I stand up? Sapphire orbs darkening in realization, I must have sprained my ankle when I fell.

I remember I did the same thing last summer during a swim team meeting. Rolling my eyes, I sit leaning against the bark of the tree behind me. Basking in the feeling of the cool surface on my heated skin.

How do I always get myself into these situations?

Deciding that particular line of thought is not helping what so ever, I muster up all the will power I can and stand shakily, moving slowly towards what looks like a small light in the distance.

My jaw nearly dropping at the sight before me.


	5. Enter: The Priestess Kikyo!

Before me a gory battle between a sexy guy in red and three _creatures _is playing out_._ Watching the silver haired man swing his arm down I nearly piss myself when four bright streaks of light fly from his claws and sever one of the monsters arm.

Roaring in anger it charges. My mouth opens of its own accord to shout a warning, but before I can gets the words out he turns and slices the monsters head off in one clean stroke.

I can't help but to stare as the man slashes at his foes with relative ease. Stepping forward unconsciously I nearly shriek when I slip on something wet and slick coating the grass.

Raising my head my eyes meet molten amber orbs. '_He must have heard me scream...'_ I blink as he raises his arm. 'What's_ he...?' _"Sankon Tessou![1]" Gasping, I jump back just as the ground where I was previously standing is torn by streaks of light.

What the hell? I thought he was the good guy! I turn and run through the forest as fast as a girl with a sprained ankle can, the fear of death pushing me to go faster.

The sound of my heartbeat echoing in my ears, I streak through the fores far faster than I have ever run in my whole seventeen years of life. The forest blending together in a green mist in my peripheral vision, but surprisingly everything seems to be brighter, sharper.

Looking around I notice I can see even the smallest details on the trees around me. _'What's going on? I am a sprinter, usually after running so fast for this long I would faint[2]...'_

My vision starts to blur as me anemia and hunger finally start to get the better of me. Thinking of food makes my hunger pains come back full force. _'Damn it. This is why I am better off not thinking, I usually remember something that screws me over at the last minute.'_

Of course, I am right. I barely have time to blink before dots start to cloud my vision. I do not even realize I am falling until I hit the ground. _'Curse anemia, why didn't I eat more than just Deia's toast before I left for the airport?'_

Straining my ears I hear someone scoff. "Is that the best you can do, wench? What kind hanyou would let themselves get caught that fast?"

Those words swirl around in my mind as I finally black out.[3]

I awaken to the smell of fire burning my sensitive nose. _'Wait...FIRE?'_ Shooting up to check my surroundings, I groan as a wave of dizziness hits me and I fall back onto my back.

"You should be more careful. You aren't in any condition to be moving around yet, miss."

Hearing a voice startles me, I turn my head to see a young girl staring at something above my head. She looks like she is contemplating something, so I take the time to study her.

She has dark brown hair that looks almost black, with short bangs framing her forehead. The rest of her hair held in a low ponytail, with the exception of two strands brushing her shoulders.

The girl is wearing an olden time orange kimono with brown teardrop patterns[4] at random intervals. _'What is she thinking about? Whatever it is it must be important for her to be this out of it-' _

I yelp and try to back across the floor to get away from her as she roughly grabs something on my head. "What are you doing?" The words come out as a desperate shriek as excruciating pain sears through my skull.

Whatever this girl is pulling on, it is attached to my head. My hair? "You have neko ears!"

For some reason, at this comment I felt anger bubble up to the surface. _'__**We**__ are not a cat!'_

I froze. _'We...? Who thought that? It wasn't me...' _I pale as a thought barges into my mind, unwanted. _'What if I am schizophrenic? That would explain why that voice called us we...Oh kami[5]..'_

Looking up, I see the girl staring at me I discover I must have said that aloud. "You're not a neko? Then what are you?"

I give an exasperated sigh, "We are an Inu." I blink. _'There goes that "__**we**__" __comment popping up again...wait, Inu? Since when am I an animal? Much less a dog?' _Lost in my internal arguments it doesn't register that someone else has entered the room until she speaks.

"Hanyou." My head whips up to glare at her of its own accord. _'Did she just call me a ...half breed?' _"But you are no ordinary hanyou, are you? You were once a full blooded youkai."

_'Did she just say..? Am I misunderstanding? Yoko? Why would she call me a "good girl"? Ummm...Yoki? Why would she randomly say "rain"? It can't be that! Uhh..Yoga? "Discipline"...no.'_

"You are not misunderstanding." Snapping out of my thoughts I look up at the woman. She looks a lot like the little girl but she is older, and wearing priestess garbs.

Curious I look behind her, out the door of the small hut we are in. _'Why is everyone dressed like this? Is this some kind of medieval festival?'_ My eyes narrow as I take in all the men with topknots.

_'Ewwwww...I hate topknots...' _"My name is Kikyo. I am the priestess of this village. This is my younger sister Kaede."

Turning mack to look at them I see them looking at me expectantly. "Are you not going the introduce yourself hanyou?" Growling lowly, I give her a death glare. "My name is..." I pause.

_'Maybe I shouldn't tell these people my real name. I don't know them, and with the way they keep insulting me...' _Suddenly, a thought hits me. '_Thou art I, and I am thou[6]...' _

A small smile tugs at my lips. "Lenne. My name is Kirau Lenne[7]."

A/N: and that my loyal readers is chapter five. Before I forget, here are the footnotes.

[1] Sankon Tessou- The Japanese name for "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer" can you guess who says this? XD

[2] I am anemic, so I thought I might add this in. It helps the plot along. Anemia-

Anemia is a condition in which the body does not have enough healthy red blood cells. Red blood cells provide oxygen to body tissues.

[3] I was originally going to end the chapter here.

[4] This is what the pattern on her kimono looks like to me. Correct me if I am wrong.

[5] Kami, for those of you out there who don't know means "God"

[6] Reference to Rikku's dream in chapter one.

[7] It is Japanese custom to say your last name first. The name Lenne is German. It means "Brave". Kirau (Key-r-ow!) is Japanese. It means "Hatred".


	6. When in Doubt

I run as quickly as I can from the hut. The pants Kikyo had given me to wear adding a weight I am not quite used to. Barreling through the forest I can only hope they do not notice my absence.

Kaede had wrapped my ankle earlier, but I can still feel a dull throb. Ignoring the pain I continue to run. _"I have no reason the stay with those people, I have no reason to trust them. Kikyo said I have been unconscious for two days, but why should I believe a woman who insulted me with no remorse what-so-ever...I don't even know her, she could be a serial killer for all I know..." _

Pushing my hair out of my eyes I push myself to run faster. To run from what? Kikyo? Kaede? The village? No...what I am running from is something much more intimidating.

The truth. That I am in an unknown land, in a different time period. Alone. That I am a being looked down upon by both demons and humans. A hanyou. Half-demon half-human a union never meant to be. That I have nowhere to go and it will be night soon.

The lies. A fake name. A fake identity. A fake reason as to why Kaede found me unconscious in the middle of a forest. That I have enough money to find a place to stay and food. That my companions are waiting for me in the next village.

But most of all...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Panting I stop running as a river comes into sight. Leaning over to get a drink my eyes widen at my reflection looking back at me from the water. My hair, normally platinum blonde, now shown back at me as a blindingly bright snowy white with bangs of the deepest sapphire blue._

_Matching blue eyes widening even further as my attention drifts to the ivory dog ears atop my head. I tentatively reach up and give one a light pull, jumping when I felt it._

_'I have...dog ears...?' Staring, transfixed, by the reflection in the water I blink slowly, turning quickly when I see something moving behind me._

_Tails. Nine of them to be exact. Nine milky white tails with a hint of a sapphire undertone. MY tails. I cover my mouth with my hand to stop the scream bubbling up in my throat from escaping._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Most of all I am running from myself.


	7. A sisters love

A/N: **Read this! **I do not own Inuyasha just the characters you don't recognize.

**Read AruChan777's stories! .net/u/2365818/ ** Please?

* * *

Sighing, I plop down on the nearest hard surface, which happens to be a rock.

_'Running for long periods of time is painful...' _

I stand up as my eyes trail to the rose tinted horizon. "Sunset..." Muttering to myself about the time I stand up and brush off my pants.

A hanyou wearing miko garbs must look strange, but people will get over it eventually because these are the only clothes Kikyo had for me to borrow, and I am not changing until I get to the next village.

Setting a steady pace I start at a leisurely pace. _'I refuse to run any farther.' _

I think indignantly, I have never had to run so much in my life, not even in gym class!

Being the lazy soul I am, physical activity has never agreed with me, adding on the fact that I am allergic to sakura[1] blossoms I hardly ever run.

Considering the fact that the town I live in, Yokohama, is covered in sakura trees I hardly ever leave the house without my mask on, or Deia with me.

She keeps my medicine with her at all times just in case of an emergency. In a way she is my lifeline, though technically I am the same for her.

Being stubborn and hardheaded she refuses to be seen as weak, and refuses to carry her inhaler around with her. I carry my medicine, but it isn't really helpful because once I start having an attack[2] I cannot move anyways.

Thinking about my sister reminds me...'_Where the hell is she?'_

* * *

Twigs and branches snap loudly as a girl quickly barrels through the dark forest her Heterochromatic eyes flashing with uncontained panic.

She brushes her blond bangs out of her eyes as they prickle with unshed tears. Her black and blond hair full of leaves and small twigs.

The girl, Deia, coughs violently as she falls to her knees.

Her hands shake badly as she tries to will herself to calm down, tears streaming down her face. '_Not now...I can't have an asthma attack right now...anytime but now, please! I still have to find them, what if they are hurt? I would never forgive myself. I have to find them...please...'_

Her thoughts trail off as her vision darkens, her eyes slowly closing as she lay otherwise motionless of the ground. '_Rikku...Serena...Ryouji...Mom...Dad...anyone...where are you? Please...don't leave me alone...'_

"Hey, what was that sound?" A distant voices asks.

"I dunno. Think we should call the others?" A second voice answers quietly.

"No. Whatever it was I am sure we can handle it." The first voice says, much closer now.

* * *

Serena slowly takes in her surroundings slowly, trying to memorize her current position. Biting her lip her thoughts drift back to her lost sisters.

The moon reflecting off of her silvery hair. Blowing her lavender bangs out of her face she walks towards the cover of the trees.

'_It looks like a storm is coming...' _She thought in worry. Her copper eyes glazed over in deep thought. "I'll keep walking untill it gets bad." She mutters softly to herself as she wanders through the woods.

_'We should have stayed together at the shrine. If we had we might not be in this situation right now.' _Sighing, she shakes the thought off and steps over an unearthed root. _'Now, isn't the best time to think about these matters, I need to find somewhere dry before it starts raining.' _

Her eyes focusing back on the ever darkening sky she quickens her pace. Stepping under a low branch and sliding down a steep hill, she walks silently, carefully watching her feet. Looking up, she blinks.

_'A cave.'_

* * *

Sitting down on the bed of the cheap room I rented I scowl. I am soaking wet and NOT happy.

On my way here it started pouring down rain, I am probably going to be sick tomorrow.

One thought kept pulling at the back of my mind, no matter how many times I try to push it away.

_'I hope Deia and Serena found shelter before the storm started...' _

Laying back on the hard matress I sigh deeply. _'Psh, those idiots, of course they did. They are the most stubborn, hard-headed people I know. Plus Serena hates getting wet. SHe wouldn't be caught dead in the rain.'_

With that thought comforting me I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

A/N: Completed! Yesssss!

[1] Sakura = Cherry Blossoms

[2] When Lenne gets to close to cherry blossoms she cannot breathe and starts coughing she will fall into anaphylactic shock if she isn't given her medication which opens her airways. Which is what she meant when she said she usually wears a mask when around charry blossoms. Her mask keeps her from having an attack. It looks somewhat like this. .


End file.
